Different Worlds
by Username-not-taken
Summary: Those who go to William McKinley high School all know that Marissa Von Bleicken rules the school. They also know that she is a 'bad girl'. However, what everyone does not know is that she has a crush on the nerdy and innocent boy, Cameron Mitchel. Camrissa. The glee project.


"Cameron Mitchel?" The history teacher murmurs, barely glancing over the screen of his laptop, and making no effort to look for me.

"Yes." I sigh, not looking forward to next fifty minutes of this lesson. I slowly start to tune out as the teacher finishes the roll call and begins to speak about whatever I'm supposed to be learning. I try to force myself to pay attention, but the way the teacher's voice drags on causes me to silently groan, then sleepily lie on the desk.

My eyes are drooping, and I'm just about to fall asleep when I feel the stare of another on me. Cautiously, I sit up, unsure of why this mysterious person would want to stare at plain old me. I decide to casually turn around and glance at whoever is doing the staring. Maybe it will be a cute girl who wants to ask me out?

Instantly I regret my decision, as my eyes meet with none other than Marissa Von Bleicken, the 'bad girl' of the school. Negative thoughts instantly begin swirling around my mind. Why would she be staring at _me_? She's probably going to slushie me later! Or throw me into the dumpster! I would never admit it to my friends, but this girl scares me; nor would I admit that I think that she's a very beautiful girl. That would just lead to teasing by both Hannah and Damian.

As I jerk my head away from this rebellious girl, I notice a small blush tinting her cheeks.

_'That's strange,_' I think. I'm sure that she had been staring at me, but I'd never make a defensive girl like her blush. Ever. Shaking my head, I once again attempt to focus on the teacher; however, my thoughts do not allow this. Gradually my attention slips from the monotone speech. I begin reflecting on my interaction with the bad girl of the school.

I eventually realize that I haven't been slushied by her for close to _two months_, which is strange, considering that she used to stare at me with burning hatred in her eyes whenever she slushied me. Could that have changed? I suppose that it could have, but that it probably hasn't, as I've seen her throwing the so-cold-that-it-burns liquid at my close friend, Hannah, with the same level of aggression.

My thoughts are interrupted by the ringing bell. I timidly realize that I'd been thinking about the beautiful yet terrifying girl throughout the entire history lesson. Sighing, I gather my history books and begin to walk towards the door, careful that I didn't even touch the girl who had been occupying my thoughts. That will definitely lead to a dumpster dive right now.

I quickly dump my books in my locker as soon as I manage to unlock the small cabinet. Internally, I curse, as Marissa's locker is very close to mine. I just hope that I can grab my bag then get to glee club without having to face the fiery-haired girl. I imagine that she's probably filling up a slushie with my name on it right now.

"Hey," I hear a girl state in a quiet yet determined voice. I practically jump out of my skin, as I wasn't expecting anyone to come up and talk to me, since all my friends had agreed to meet in the choir room. Rapidly, I spin around and, thankfully, keep my balance. I'm glad, as I don't want to embarrass myself in front of whichever girl is willing to talk to me.

Marissa. She is the one who had spoken. I freeze as she raises one of her eyebrows slightly. It takes me a moment to realise that she neither holds a slushie, nor is surrounded by the horrible jocks that rule the school. I'm a little confused now. This girl has been confusing me since the start of history class though, so I didn't see any reason for her to stop now.

"Cameron?" She mutters, a little more volume in her voice. 'Want to go to Breadstix with me on Friday?'

I really don't know how to respond to this. Is she kidding? Is she drunk? Is this some sort of sick joke to embarrass me or my friends in front of the whole school? My first instinct is to say no, but my voice betrays me and I hear myself stuttering out,

"Y-y-yes."

I can't help but mentally facepalm. Why would I say yes to the girl who's rumoured to have snuck illegal drugs into one of the teacher's bags, simply because they gave her a three-hour Saturday detention and she wanted to get them fired? The girl who's failed just about every test! The girl who could beat the toughest jock in a fight and bring just about anyone in the school to tears! I don't understand why I had agreed other than the fact that she was the prettiest girl I've seen at this school. She'd probably eat me alive.

"I didn't expect you to say yes," she admits, an intense stare on her face.

"Me either," I consider saying, but stop myself as her gaze deepens. I felt like she's staring into my soul. Both of us stand in silence for a while.

I just thought you'd say no so I could get over this crush,' she adds. I can't help but look at her with my jaw hanging down and eyebrows halfway up my forehead. She has a crush on _me_?

"Don't look so surprised!" She snaps, quickly causing me to stumble backwards a step and close my mouth.

'Breadstix. Friday,' she mumbles gently, as she began to walk away. 'Just make sure you've done all your homework and practiced for that loser club of yours.'

Her last line especially confuses me, and I didn't even think that she was capable of speaking in a gentle voice; however, I shrug it off. At this point, nothing would surprise me. Promptly, I head off to glee club, excited yet nervous to tell all my friends about this strange occurrence and the date I have for Friday.

* * *

Marissa knew that she and the nerdy boy, Cameron, probably wouldn't work out. She liked who she was, even though every single one of McKinley High School's staff hated her, including the principal. She didn't want to change who she was in order to make a high school relationship work.

She did know that she genuinely liked Cameron; however, the boy had perfect grades unlike her. She had a C in her best subject. He was innocence summed up in a person. She had even heard the rumours that he hadn't even had his first kiss. The redhead didn't want to corrupt that. Sure, she could be mean when someone annoyed or frustrated her, but this boy had never done anything to her, even when she blindly slushied _anyone_ who got in her way.

She would desperately try to make this work, but she didn't want either of them to change, and if that meant breaking up, she knew that she would.

* * *

Based on drabble #18 in my drabble series, Drabbles: The Glee Project. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make my day!


End file.
